


Full Hollow

by InsaneRedDragon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Head Shaving, M/M, Straight Razors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Every time Eggsy’s seen Merlin shave his head with a straight razor he’s found himself fascinated by his hands. The fingers on his left hand constantly run over his scalp, pulling the skin taut or rubbing gently against a spot he needs to shave again. His right holds the razor with a loose ease that comes with the familiarity of a well used tool.Merlin rarely uses a mirror, instead closing his eyes and mapping the contours of his head by touch. The hands that work tirelessly to protect Kingsman and it’s agents are equally as sure and steady when holding a blade against the thin skin of his own scalp. As Eggsy watches, Merlin lowers his hands and gently cleans his blade. This time when Merlin glances in the mirror he catches Eggsy’s eyes, and Eggsy can’t help the pink that tinges his cheeks at being caught staring.--For the prompt: Something with Merlin shaving and Eggsy distracting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OccasionallyUndulyFormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyUndulyFormal/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Full Hollow 全凹式](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437822) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> I'm sorry it's taken so long to write, but I hope you enjoy this little piece of Merwin fluff. Happy Holidays!
> 
> (Full Hollow is the name of one of the ways in which a straight razor blade can be shaped.)

Eggsy knows that Merlin’s aware he’s at the door, but they ignore each other as Eggsy leans against the door frame. The lamp is on in the corner, but Merlin’s opened the curtains and the window, letting in the early morning sun and summer breeze. He watches as Merlin glances in the mirror and then shuts his eyes as he moves his hand the rest of the way by feel.

Every time Eggsy’s seen Merlin shave his head with a straight razor he’s found himself fascinated by his hands. The fingers on his left hand constantly run over his scalp, pulling the skin taut or rubbing gently against a spot he needs to shave again. His right holds the razor with a loose ease that comes with the familiarity of a well used tool.

Merlin rarely uses a mirror, instead closing his eyes and mapping the contours of his head by touch. The hands that work tirelessly to protect Kingsman and it’s agents are equally as sure and steady when holding a blade against the thin skin of his own scalp. As Eggsy watches, Merlin lowers his hands and gently cleans his blade. This time when Merlin glances in the mirror he catches Eggsy’s eyes, and Eggsy can’t help the pink that tinges his cheeks at being caught staring.

“Hello, lad. Yer up early.” Merlin sets down his razor and leans against the sink. Eggsy tries to keep his eyes on Merlin’s in the reflection, but quickly finds his gaze drifting to the skin of Merlin’s back as his muscles flex and shoulder blades shift.

Eggsy shrugs and looks down at his bare feet. “Was lonely. Couldn’t get back to sleep.” He had woken to an empty bed, and had only left his fort of soft pillows and cool sheets at the thought of enticing Merlin from his morning routine and having him return to their bed. But those thoughts had fled when Eggsy caught sight of Merlin.

Eggsy keeps his eyes downcast as Merlin’s turns around and leans his arse back against the sink. His sleep pants ride low, low enough that Eggsy can see the v of his hips over the waistband, and Eggsy swallows thickly. He feels the tips of his ears turning pink in the silence, aware that Merlin is taking in his untamed bedhead, well worn briefs, and all the skin in between.

They are both still for a moment, and then Merlin reaches back and grabs a towel. “I think I can help with that, if ye let me.” he says, as he wipes the remaining foam from his head.

“But y’ aint done.” Eggsy looks up to see Merlin dropping the towel into the hamper and taking a step closer. He wraps his arms around Eggsy’s waist and presses his cheek against the hair at his temple, and Eggsy melts into the touch.

“A second pass can wait. Besides, ye keep watching me like that and I’m likely to nick myself.” Merlin pushes at Eggsy’s hips and they quickly back out the door. When Eggsy’s knees hit the bed he pulls them both down into a tangle of limbs and pillows. He giggles when Merlin’s nose brushes against the sensitive spot under his ear, and Eggsy wonders how long he can distract Merlin from finishing his morning routine.


End file.
